


How To Say 'I Love You' In Dork

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [63]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: One day, Gabe would learn to shut his boyfriend up before he said something incriminating. Today was not that day.





	How To Say 'I Love You' In Dork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyOctopus/gifts).



> For Tiny, for being a good friend who enables my terrible ideas.

"You look so pretty, Gabe, so gorgeous for me."

Gabe grunts, just barely holding to a rhythm. Damn his boyfriend and his sweet words. Damn the stretch in his ass too. Jack always did know how to get a whole log up there. "Fuck you," he mutters, no force behind the words.

All Jack does, damn him, is smile. Gabe refuses to look. "I thought that was your job," Jack murmurs, scraping rough nails down his back. "Riding my cock like-"

"You're an ass- Fuck, Jack," he mumbles, face buried in Jack's neck. "I'm- I'm coming."

"Hi Coming, I'm Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it. I had to.


End file.
